Sanidade
by Mari Owan
Summary: YAOI! Sasukex Naruto. Universo alternativo... Um acidente pode trazer a tona memorias que Sasuke simplesmente queria esquecer, e tudo por causa de um simpático médico.


Acordei, minha cabeça doía, meu corpo doía e tudo que conseguia ver eram paredes brancas. Estava tudo escuro alem das cortinas, o que indicava que era noite. Fiquei ali, apenas tentando recordar do que tinha acontecido, mas tudo era um vazio que mal lembrava meu nome. A manha veio, e com ela trouxe, médicos e enfermeiras que me explicaram tudo o que tinha acontecido, disseram que era normal eu não lembrar, mas que em poucos dias eu estaria de volta a minha casa.

Fiquei de cama durante alguns dias e já me lembrava de quase tudo, me chamo Uchiha Sasuke e estou aqui por causa de um acidente de carro, parece que fui atropelado quando atravessava uma rua, não entendo do que corria a tal ponto de não ver o sinal verde, mas isso não me interessa, e sim que em breve vou embora. Entretanto, apesar de todos os meus machucados estarem sarados estou aqui, preso a um quarto de hospital e tudo que sei que preciso de exames.

Já estava a três meses no hospital, quando conheci meu novo medico, ele é simpático, chama-se Naruto e vive conversando comigo, ele é o único aqui que sabe que sou advogado.

No começo, ele me visitava algumas horas do dia, mas depois de algum tempo as visitas começaram a ser feitas ate mesmo depois do horário de trabalho dele, ficamos horas conversando. Ele me fez que minha condição não era tão ruim quanto parecia, ele me levou ate a ala das crianças e me mostrou de longe um dos pacientes dele.

- Algumas daquelas crianças nunca poderá sair daquele quarto de hospital...- os olhos azuis ficavam tristes sempre que ele olhava para aquelas crianças – as vezes me sinto inútil!

-Não diga isso...

-Meu sonho desde pequeno foi salvar vidas... Mas hoje vejo essas crianças, sei que nada do que faço poderá salva-las, isso me deixa...triste... Eu me sinto inútil.

-Mas não deveria pensar assim...- nesse momento já fazíamos o caminho de volta para o quarto. – você faz a vida dessas pessoas um pouco melhor...Alem do mais, mesmo que você não salve a todos, você salva pessoas e isso que importa! – eu lhe sorri e isso o acalmou, afinal pude ver novamente uma alegria passando nos olhos dele.

Os dias passam, e Naruto esta atarefado demais, a tal ponto que não pode mais me ver. Sinto as paredes brancas daquele quarto se fechando contra mim. Sinto-me preso e indefeso, alem de solitário. Foi durante essa semana cheia do loiro que percebi o quanto dependia dele, o quanto sua presença fazia a diferença. Os olhos azuis sempre gentis, aquele azul que me levava para longe dali dando a impressão que estava livre sobre o céu azul, os cabelos aloirados dele me faziam sentir num campo de trigo, correndo sem impedimentos, aquela voz calma, mais parece o canto de uma sereia, estou exagerando. Eu sei, mas sempre que eu ouvia aquela voz eu me sentia bem por dentro.

Não sei quanto tempo já estou aqui, nada mais faz sentindo, porque não me deixam ir? Naruto diz para eu ficar calmo, diz que vai fazer algo, sempre o vejo reclamando com algum dos outros médicos, mas nada acontece. Um desses dias, foi quando caminhava pelo corredor para em direção ao jardim que tinha ali, afinal já não conseguia ver TV, já tinha lido todos os livros e já não agüentava mais ficar deitado.

-Mas ele já deveria ter tido alta...- reclamava o loiro. O outro medico disse algo baixinho e calmo que não consegui ouvir. – é errado o que vocês estão fazendo com ele, eu entendo que a situação é delicada, mas prende-lo num quarto como se fosse um prisioneiro também não é certo...

Tentei chegar perto para ouvir a conversa, mas não conseguia entender muito bem o que falavam depois disso, conseguia ouvir sempre os gritos revoltados de meu amigo medico, mas as palavras que o outro falavam nem chegam perto dos meus ouvidos. Já totalmente irritado, sai de meu esconderijo.

-Concordo com Naruto... – os médicos pareceram surpresos quando me viram, devo dizer que o medico de cabelos negros, do qual não sei seu nome, pareceu muito mais surpreso, principalmente ao ouvir o nome do loiro, talvez aquela nossa amizade viesse a dar problemas a Naruto. O loiro deu a meia volta e foi para algum lugar, enquanto eu era levado para o quarto por enfermeiras.

Fiquei no meu quarto durante horas a fio, apenas esperando a visita do outro, mas naquele dia não houve visitas, penso realmente que exagerei na dose, mas o que posso fazer? Não deveria ter dito o nome de Naruto, dei muito na telha que estamos nos conhecendo mais do que medico e paciente. Tento esconder, mas somente para mim mesmo admito, que tem algo de especial nesse homem, ele me enfeitiçou como nenhum outro conseguiu jamais fazer.

Estou pensando em fugir, já estou aqui a tanto tempo que nem consigo me lembrar de como é o mundo lá fora. Vou fugir, seja por telhado ou por jardim, a pé ou de avião, não me importa o meio, eu simplesmente me vou. Mas o que me impede é o loirinho. Ele sempre me segura com a mesma pergunta. "_Do que você corria quando foi atropelado? Assim que lembrar você vai voltar para casa.."_. Não importa o que faço, nada me faz lembrar daquele dia, mais afundo, assim como também há partes da minha infância que não consigo lembrar. Um dia conversávamos e eu deixei escapar minha agonia.

-Não agüento mais ficar aqui...- disse inclinado sobre a janela do meu quarto. Suspirei profundamente e senti a mão dele pousando suavemente sobre meus ombros e a cabeça dele deitando sobre minhas costas, fiquei assim aproveitando um pouco daquela paz. – mas sabe, as vezes temo ir. – ele pareceu me olhar confuso e eu apenas ri. – tenho medo de ir e nunca mais te ver...

-Bobo!- ele me deu um tapa na cabeça bem de leve – lembre-se, sempre, sempre vou estar ao seu lado...

Aquilo me acalmou e me fez desejar mais ardentemente sair dali. Pensei em todos os lugares que poderíamos ver juntos, o quanto poderíamos ficar íntimos, devo assumir que pensei em coisas nada castas para serem ditas. Mas também me assustou, pois talvez no dia que eu saia daqui nunca mais o veja. Ele é muito ocupado e praticamente mora no hospital se dedicando a profissão que ele tanto ama, e se depois que eu me for apenas me torne mais um dos pacientes curados e aos poucos seja apagado da memória dele... Sabe isso me assusta por demais! E por mais que eu faça pinta de forte, eu morro de medo de que isso aconteça.

Penso que já estou aqui há um ano, e afirmo estar apaixonado pelo loiro. Afinal ele sabe tudo sobre mim, ele me entende e se preocupa muito comigo, como se eu fosse seu único e exclusivo paciente... como se somente eu existisse no mundo dele, assim como eu penso que somente ele vive no meu mundo. Quanto mais conheço ele, mais me apaixono e nesse dia de Ano Novo, vou com ele no telhado do hospital ver os fogos de artifício, ele prometeu passa-lo comigo.

Ouvi uma vez que se você beijar a pessoa durante o primeiro fogo de artifício, vocês duas estarão conectadas para sempre, não sei quem me disse isso, mas acredito e quero fazer isso.

Estamos sentados lado a lado, o céu esta estrelado e a pequena floresta que é o jardim do hospital compõem o cenário perfeito, a tal ponto que me fazem esquecer do local em que estou, ou talvez seja a presença dessa pessoa, que faz com que meus medos sejam superados e me da coragem para seguir em frente. Falta menos de meia hora, e já tenho coragem para lhe contar o que sinto, não me importo de não ser correspondido, apenas quero que ele saiba.

-Naruto... Eu te amo...

Nossos olhos se encaravam numa troca mutua de carinho, pude sentir que ele me amava também, mas ao mesmo tempo, pude ver uma tristeza passando por seus olhos. A mão dele tocou minha pele, fazendo uma leve caricia, uma caricia gostosa, mas que significava adeus, não conseguia entender, apenas o olhava confuso.

-Sasuke, já me falou isso antes... Não se lembra?

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu comecei a recobrar lentamente tudo o que não queria lembrar.

Naruto era meu melhor amigo de infância, vivíamos colados, afinal ele morava na minha casa desde que perdera os pais, éramos inseparáveis, aprontávamos de tudo. E, eu o amava, apesar de ter apenas 12 anos eu o amava muito, mas não tinha coragem de lhe contar, então guardava tudo dentro de mim. Numa noite de ano novo, estávamos todos na nossa casa de praia, eu e o loiro brincávamos na areia, enquanto meus pais e irmão estavam em casa ceando. Os fogos iam começar em trinta minutos, mas foi o que bastou para sermos assaltados, os ladrões queriam meu colar, algo que meu avo tinha me dado, Naruto não me deixou dar e por fim foi baleado... A confusão atraiu todos para fora, mas eu não percebi, somente segurei o loiro nos meus braços. O xinguei de todos os nomes possíveis, afinal, porque raios ele tinha que ficar ferido? Ao som do primeiro fogo de artifício, me abaixei e sussurrou no ouvido dele: "Naruto...Eu te amo..." e lhe beijei os lábios, ele tinha me dito que se beijar a pessoa durante o primeiro fogo de artifício, vocês duas estarão conectadas para sempre, mas não aconteceu... Naruto morreu a caminho do hospital.

Aquilo tinha sido devastador para mim, depois daquele dia tinha ficado preso no meu quarto, sem querer ver ninguém ou sair dali. O que aconteceu depois esta em branco na minha mente, só sei que tempos depois acordei num hospício, diziam que eu acreditava que o fantasma estava ao meu lado e por isso tinham me internado. Naquele dia, quando fui atropelado, fugia do hospício, e por isso não me davam alta. Olhou para os olhos azuis na minha frente.

-Você... Não é real... é? – meus olhos ficaram marejados, apesar de que tentei esconder o fato de estar chorando dele.

-Se sou real ou não, isso só depende de você... Porque somente nos mesmo podemos definir para você o que é ou não certo ou errado...O que é real ou não... – ele ainda tinha a mão no meu rosto.

-Eu quero que você seja real...- minha voz ficava tremida a cada momento, queria ser forte, mas sem ele, sentia como se estivesse preso novamente aquele quarto de hospital. Nada de campos de trigo, nada de céu azul...

-Quando vai entender! Nunca te deixei... estou sempre aqui...- disse apontando para minha mente – e aqui...- dessa vez apontou para o meu peito. – você me beijo durante o primeiro fogo de artifício, eu estou para sempre do seu lado por isso e porque te amo. Então apenas seja você, sorria por nos dois, ame por nos dois... – a cada palavra meu coração parecia se apertar mais. – de mais uma chance a você mesmo, não acabe com tudo. Lembra do seu sonho de ser advogado? Lute por ele, não se tranque dentro de um quarto e fique me chamando... – pude sentir os braços dele me rodeando. – Sasuke... Eu te amo...- e do mesmo modo que eu falei, ele repetiu aquilo no meu ouvido, ao som do ultimo fogo de artifício. Virei me e pude vê-lo mais uma vez naquele bonito jaleco branco sorrindo para mim e somente para mim.

Fiquei ali em cima, apenas chorando e revendo tudo o que tinha sido dito naquela noite. Na manha seguinte meus pais vieram de novo, talvez nem tenha comentado, mas eles sempre vinham me ver. Os olhei e disse seriamente, sem lagrimas, sem falsidade, que gostaria de ver o tumulo do Naruto. Ambos receosos decidiram não me negar aquele favor.

Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de ir lá quem acabou me acompanhando foi Itachi, meu irmão mais velho. Ajoelhado na frente da pedra, confessei.

-Acho que chega de chorar, não? – ele me olhou sem entender – acho que esta na hora de parar de me fazer de louco, esta na hora de correr atrás do que quero... acho que esta na hora de finalmente deixa-lo descansar... – meus olhos estavam marejados, mas tinha prometido a mim mesmo não chorar. Sentia a mão do meu irmão no meu ombro, querendo me dar forças para não fraquejar. – finalmente entendi, ele não me deixou, eu apenas...não posso mais vê-lo, mas isso não significa que ele não se preocupa comigo...

-É, ele sempre vai estar te observando! – disse itachi, sentando-se ao meu lado olhando para mim. – acho que esta na hora de você conhecer a vida novamente, e eu acho que posso te ajudar...

-Agradeço... Afinal, caminhar sozinho é muito difícil.

Fiquei ali durante algum tempo, apenas nos dois olhando a lapide, pude sentir o olhar do outro. Olhei para cima e o que eu vi foi o céu azul, não havia uma nuvem sequer no céu e isso me fez lembrar dos olhos dele, sorri. Aquele azul do céu, eram seus olhos, sempre a me proteger...

**_Owari!_**

Pequena fanfic de Naruto! Espero que vocês todos tenham gostado!! Porque eu fiz com muito carinho para todos... por favor mandem review, qualquer coisa serve! pode criticar, so peço que com categoria!!! se quiserem elogiar por favor!!! -

beijos da autora!!!


End file.
